Compañera de habitación
by crapycrap
Summary: Michiru no comprende a su compañera de habitación.


Hola de nuevo. Les traigo un fic corto, me gusto mucho cuando lo leí y pensé en compartirlo con ustedes.

El fic no es mio, es de **gripsyched** y se llama** Roommate.**

Sailor moon tampoco me pertenece. Es de la gran Naoko.

=()=()=()

Compañera de habitación

No comprendes a tu compañera de habitación, nisiquiera un poco.

Claro, a ti te han llamado enigma, un misterio incluso. Pero el verdadero misterio esta sentado silenciosamente en su escritorio, con un brazo por encima el respaldo de la silla, una pierna sobre el escritorio y la otra mano indagando entre sus notas. Ella es el viento, no hay metáforas ni similitudes envueltas, por que la verdad es que ella es el viento.

Viste jeans cuando quiere y faldas cuando siente ganas de hacerlo. Pero realmente tú crees que se ve bien en cualquier cosa. Ella no se preocupa por su ropa (como tu lo haces), pero has llegado a la conclusión que todo lo que hace es deacuerdo a su humor.

Primera declaración: Haruka Tenou es el viento.

Segunda declaración: El viento es impredecible (salvaje, fresco, gentil- una paradoja)

Conclusión: Como Haruka Tenou es el viento, ella es impredecible (por razones lógicas)

Pero te has dado cuenta que lo único constante en su vida es el café. Ella ama el café. Para ser francos, 'amar' no es exactamente la palabra. Antes de su dosis diaria de café, cualquier intento de interacción con ella podría ser considerado un boleto solo de ida al infierno. Aprendes eso de la forma difícil, lo cual te deja sin aliento cuando te acorrala contra la pared y te contesta con una palabra muy fría. (Tienes que admitir que disfrutaste ese riesgo que tomaste, aunque aya significado quedarte una hora más en la tina de baño). Ella no entiende tu necesidad por el te, pero tu solo sonríes y te encoges de hombros (la misma respuesta que ella te dio cuando le preguntaste por primera vez por su adicción al café).

Pasas tu mano por tus rizos acuamarinos, y suprimes una risilla al ver lo encantadora que luce ahorita. La intimidante estrella de atletismo esta ahora (justo al alcance de tu mano) haciendo pucheros a sus notas de Japonés Moderno. Te das cuenta que ya son las cuatro, y te preguntas porque no esta afuera corriendo alrededor de las pista.

(Ella te ha dicho que correr e ir al lado del viento-ser el viento- es sumamente liberador y terapéutico. Mientras tu observas su cabellera color arena pasar por la ventan con tu brocha en mano, no puedes evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Ella solo corre en círculos, atrapada para siempre alrededor de la pista. Sin ir a ninguna parte, estando atrapada en la ilusión de escapar. Te preguntas si tu analogía es apropiada por las vidas mundanas que luchan por salir).

(Te niegas a decirle lo que piensas, porque no estas segura si estas preparada para ser acorralada contra la pared, pero al mismo tiempo encantada por encararte a esos intensos ojos asesinos).

(Así que te ríes- una perfectamente razonable y lógica respuesta)

Volteas a ver los números del reloj (y con un gruñido te das cuenta que son casi las cinco, y tus hojas de mate están en blanco)- no realmente. Son casi las cinco, y te sigues preguntando porque no ha salido a correr. Meditas un poco, rayando desinteresadamente tus hojas de mate. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que es imposible volar de cualquier-problema-del –que-trata-de-escapar. Lo cual te trae a tu siguiente punto.

(Honestamente, si pusieras la misma atención a tu tarea de Mate…)

Ella es… valiente. Oh valiente no. La palabra correcta seria… Franca. Sarcástica. Burlona. Competitiva. Tiemblas ante cada palabra. No hay una palabra correcta cuando te refieres a Haruka Tenou. No realmente, no. Ella es solo…Haruka. Las confrontaciones parecen ser su especialidad, es simplemente ridículo imaginártela muriéndose de miedo: No con esos ojos que no le temen a nada, ni con esa impresionante altura! Pero tal vez ella es cobarde. Usando su apariencia física para amedrentar y atemorizar a sus victimas, construyendo barreras para encerrarse. Mordisqueas tu labio inferior. Ella siempre es muy segura de si misma y directa, pero realmente tú dudas que entienda todo lo que siente. Como correr-solo ir con la corriente, siguiendo la corriente del viento.

(Enserio, Michiru, estas bajando tanto de nivel como para insultar el mismo deporte? Que… inmaduro)

(La natación suena más estratégico para ti)

Suspiras y comienzas a borrar los rayones de tu papel. Te preguntas si tu maestra de mate ya habrá notado los pliegues y trazos angulares tenues en tus hojas. El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el piso te hace saltar. Pretendes no notarlo, y en vez de eso te concentras en tus matemáticas.

(Honestamente es un caso perdido)

"Quieres saber porque" Ella no lo pregunta- ella nunca pregunta, solo declara.

(Piensas que es arrogante, realmente- pero cierta parte de ti no puede evitar apreciar ese nivel de seguridad.)

"Ara?" mascullas

"Quieres saber porque no estoy afuera corriendo."

"Que?" comienzas a decir, volteando a verla a la cara. "Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Realmente quieres saber, Huh."

Te ríes porque esa es la única respuesta apropiada a todo los momentos incómodos en los que la respuesta es si.

Se pone enfrente de ti en un par de zancadas, te levanta, y te besa. Es un… beso casto. Sus manos sueltan tus muñecas y decide entrelazar sus dedos con los tuyos. Sus labios son calidos, y suaves (Realmente esas novelas románticas exageran.) Te suelta un poco rápido para tu gusto, y tus brazos siguen colgando a tus lados. Todo el momento es…hilarante.

No estas muy segura que hacer, y los años de etiqueta social (en los cuales tus padres invirtieron) están mas bien en contra de la situación así que te ríes, de nuevo. Te compones y decides preguntarle lo mismo que has leído en esas novelas románticas (que ya te han fallado una vez)

"Porque?"

Ella solo levanta los hombros en respuesta y dice "Tenia ganas de…ti."

No puedes evitar soltar una risita y jalarla para otro beso. Esta vez, puedes decir con mucha seguridad que entiendes de qué hablan esas novelas románticas

Y aun así sigues sin entender a tu compañera de habitación, pero tal vez eso este bien.

=()-()-()=

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, porfavor dejen un comentario, asi sabre si les gusto como a mi y podre bajar los otros fics.


End file.
